Обсуждение:Триада "наука–бизнес–власть"
"Семь главных дел" (из Бизнес-научной программы ралли-марафона "Созвездия Наукоградов", 1998 г. ) "Мыслить глобально, действовать локально" 1. ПРОБЛЕМЫ КАК ФАКТОР ПРОРЫВА: Качество жизни "предпринимателя от науки" - в прямой зависимости от успеха продвигаемого им нововведения. Инвестиционная поддержка этой новации служит хотя и не абсолютным, но признанием ее соответствия потребностям общества. Потребностям преодоления проблем современных, либо надвигающихся из Будущего. "Рыночная ниша" - желанный источник процветания. Искать ниши там, где остаются или предвидятся неразрешимые традиционными средствами\технологиями проблемы. Задача - диагностировать\прогнозировать социально-экономические проблемы, концентрируя на этих направлениях наличный научно-технологический потенциал. Знаем ли мы проблемы развития наукоградов? Не подменяем ли мы прогнозирование надвигающихся проблем умозрительным переносом переживаемых тенденций в будущее?! В проблемах - переплетение морально-нравственных и технологических императивов, поэтому, в условиях поиска духовных основ возрождения общества, - важно идти от дерева проблем к системе связанных целей и практических задач. 2. ГАРАНТИИ КАК ДЕФИЦИТНЫЙ ТОВАР: Занятость, отсутствие гарантий - одна из острейших проблем современной интеллигенции. Реальным проявлением дефицита гарантий стала непригодность традиционной системы финансирования для продвижения научных разработок. Создавать гарантии в результате альянса "наука-бизнес-власть" ("Триады прорыва"), скрепленного балансом интересов и рисков сторон. Баланс выстраивать через сверку позиций Триады по отношению к социально-значимым проблемам. Для этого - осваивать универсальный примиряющий язык проблем, лежащий в основе проектного прогнозирования. 3. ПАЕВЫЕ ВЕНЧУРНЫЕ ПАРТНЕРСТВА: На что надеяться сегодня ученому в наукограде? Гранты скудны, бюджетного финансирования не хватает, на банковские кредиты не обольщайся... Есть ли все же выход из положения, когда ученому и специалисту приходится добывать хлеб насущный либо случайными заработками, либо уходом в не имеющий отношения к научной специализации бизнес? Предлагается совместно работать над новыми организационно-финансовыми моделями инвестиционного обеспечения инноваций, в том числе над моделью паевых венчурных партнерств самих авторов проектов. 4. ИННОВАЦИОННАЯ ВЕРТИКАЛЬ: Инфраструктура наукоемкого бизнеса должна быть выстроена на концепции проектного прогнозирования и иметь вертикальную интеграцию, включающую индивидуальных авторов и их неформальные объединения, прогноз-парки, научные и технологические парки, соответствующие производства и эффективную систему продвижения новых технологий на рынок. 5. ПРОЗРАЧНОСТЬ УПРАВЛЕНИЯ: Универсальность языка проблем позволит также выстроить диалог "чиновник-налогоплательщик", обеспечить логичность системы принятия решений на всех уровнях управления. В идеале - непрерывный мониторинг и прогнозирование социо-экономических проблем в режиме интерактивной связи ("прогноз-биеннале"). 6. РАЗУМНОСТЬ ЗАТРАТ: Не числом, а умением. Тем более, что "перекличка пассионариев" приносит пока далеко не оптимистичные сводки. Вызвать их на доверительный контакт, суметь стать опорой друг для друга, объединить усилия и ресурсы - почему бы не через научно-предпринимательский клубный союз типа "Прогноз-парка"?! 7. ВИРТУАЛЬНЫЙ СОЮЗ: Приемлемые для текущего времени формы клубного взаимодействия и проектирования - электронные конференции, "обсуждения у доски" в Интернете, конкурсы и викторины для юношества, а также совместные акции типа "Созвездия Наукоградов", дающие возможность личного общения и др. Не порывая с текущим бизнесом, копить силы и ресурсы для прорыва, объединяясь вокруг "Прогноз-парка" и Союза развития наукоградов России. Здесь все держится на свободе своих членов в проявлении творческих замыслов и разноплановой импровизации. При этом не столь важны начальные тема и состав исполнителей. Важен приток новых идей и новых партнеров, желание включиться самому и вдохновить последователей, т.е. интеллектуальный джем-сейшн в действии. Положения настоящей Программы будут уточняться и дополняться в свете приобретенного опыта. Тройная спираль трансдисциплинарности: университет-правительство-бизнес 1 (Современные формы производства знаний.) Л.Киященко 1. Во второй половине 20го века начал складываться новый тип науки, который получил своё осмысление в целой серии концепций, среди которых можно назвать концепцию постнеклассической науки (В.С. Стёпин, В.И. Аршинов и др.), 2-го типа производства знаний (Mode 2 knowledge production, M. Gibbons, H. Nowotny, P. Scott и др.), постакадемической науки (J. Ziman), технонауки, науки "другого модерна" (У. Бек) и др. Эти концепции отслеживают ряд новейших тенденций, без учёта (или, по крайней мере, - критической оценки) которых невозможно, с нашей точки зрения, действительно современное развитие философии науки и биоэтики. Можно выделить следующие черты нового типа науки: 1) знание производится не только в контексте открытия и фундаментального обоснования, но и в контексте оцениваемых последствий и применения (практическое как фундаментальное) ; 2) научная рациональность учитывает соотнесенность знаний об объекте с познавательными средствами (приборами) и языком, а также ценностно-целевыми структурами; 3) предметоцентризм дисциплинарной организации знания доопределяется проблемоцентризмом трансдисциплинарности; 4) отмечается гетерогенность и организационное разнообразие производства знания (знание производится не только в лабораториях, но и по всей социальной цепочке восприятия, трансформации, трансляции, применения знаний и потребления его результатов, в явной и неявной форме. В качестве производителей знания - "гносеологических субъектов" - выступают и индивиды, и организации); 5) возникают новые формы социальной ответственности и рефлексивности (биоэтика наиболее характерный пример); 6) усложняется структура контроля качества знания (научная достоверность и обоснованность доопределяются идеями рыночной конкурентоспособности, практической полезности, соотношениями цены и качества). 2. Понятие "Triple Helix" или "тройной спирали": университет - правительство - бизнес в социологию инновационного развития науки введено Генри Этцковичем и Лоетом Лидесдорффом в 2000 году {2] в качестве критического ответа на концепцию Второго типа производства знаний Гиббонса и др.3 Оно было уточнено в 2007 году на конференции в Сингапуре в докладе Г. Этцкович и Ч. Жоу: "Региональный инициатор инновации: предпринимательский университет в различных моделях тройных спиралей", в котором подчёркнута особая роль "локальных" особенностей в контексте "циркулярных" взаимодействий спиралей триплекса. Университеты создают идеи, правительство формирует нормативную базу, бизнес обеспечивает ресурсами4. 3.Тройная спираль как идея. 3.1. В 2000 г. Р. Левонтин 5 , один из выдающихся современных генетиков и эволюционных биологов, использовал модель тройной спирали жизни (ген, организм, окружающая среда) применительно к биологическому знанию. Эта модель давала, по его мнению, возможность представить сложность жизни как предмета научного познания, наблюдаемые феномены которой являются результатами взаимодействия трёх активных начал (своеобразных субъектов биологического процесса): активности генома, животного организма и средовых факторов. 3.2. В 1998 г. математик Б. Николеску 6 предложил рассмотреть проблему мышления о сложном, использовав (без ссылки на идеи Triple Helix'а), трансдисциплинарные представления весьма близкие к обсуждаемой гипотезе. Реальность для него предстаёт как постоянно усложняющийся слоистый неиерархический универсум. Промежуток "между" слоями (в отношении к любым из двух) играет парадоксальную роль рационального, но не формализуемого посредника, который исполняет функции "включенного третьего". Три аксиомы (как ещё одна тройная спираль) фундируют трансдисциплинарные идеи Б. Николеску: а) существуют различные уровни Объекта и соответственно Субъекта познания; б) переход с одного уровня на другой обеспечивается логикой включенного третьего; в) структура тотальности уровней Реальности выражается как комплексная структура уровней наших знаний природы, общества и индивидуальных человеческих существ, существующих одновременно. 3.3. Образом тройной спирали может быть представлен теоретический подход, выражающий форму самоорганизации и сотрудничества эволюционной теории. Стандартные ссылки здесь на Умберто Матурана и Никласа Лумана. Ключевое требование этой теории является: (1) в определенных условиях, институциональные и когнитивные структуры становятся неадаптированными к текущей ситуации и неустойчивыми; (2) развитие структур и их коэволюция порождает исторически новую институциональную и / или когнитивную структуру, (3) время является основополагающей размерностью в этом динамическом процессе (4) Ко-эволюция временно решает проблемы несоответствия в сложности более ранних систем; (5) Со временем, новые слои сложности сопровождаются новыми несоответствиями (институциональнымии / или когнитивными), и это порождает дальнейшие циклы ко-эволюции 7. Таким образом, идея тройной спирали может иметь различные содержательные наполнения. В науковедческой литературе можно встретить такие варианты как: наука - технология - общество, наука - промышленность - природа, наука - экономика - правительство 4. Основополагающая метафора тройной спирали. 4.1. Основанием идеи тройной спирали является метафора математической задачи описания относительного движения трёх тел, которая, в принципе, не имеет общего решения, но возможны частные решения для некоторых конкретных начальных условий. Она удобна в отношение нелинейных, поливариантных и статистически детерминированных процессов инновационного развития. В российской философии науки (cинергетике) эта модель или метафора активно использовалась с конца 80х годов для описания неравновесных, нелинейных процессов самоорганизации. 4.2. В модели тройной спирали главное: а) внутренняя неопределённость описываемого феномена, учитывая наложение влияния относительной независимости каждой из выделенных спиралей и эффектов их взаимной адаптации; б) наличие множественности возможных решений, исходя из конкретности возможных отношений между ними; в) зависимость этих решений от контекстных (внешних), начальных условий "здесь и теперь". 4.3. С методологической точки зрения тройная спираль трансдисциплинарности в обществе знания работает по следующему принципу: каждые две из трех спиралей образуют по отношению к третьей пограничные условия интервальной ситуации, а третья (переменная) - средовое образование "между", причем эти рамочные функции могут исполнять попарно каждая из выделенных переменных. В силу качественной разнородности спиралей а, каждая из них доопределяется, в том числе, через свое иное, например, университеты через посредство промышленности, правительство через лоббирующие структуры бизнеса и т.д. Инновации, являющиеся смыслом деятельности тройной спирали университеты - государство - бизнес, отличается от традиционно понимаемых изобретений тем, что в них производство нового знания необходимый, но недостаточный момент. Инновациям в технике или других областях деятельности всегда предшествуют социальные инновации в виде создания трансинституциональных центров, рабочих групп, компаний и т.д., которые сводят вместе до тех пор практически разобщенные группы учёных, бизнесменов и политиков. Должны быть изобретены эффективные именно для решения конкретной проблемы особые "топосы" (инкубаторы знаний) - "пространства трансинституционального взаимодействия". В них формируется особый язык с постоянно расширяющимся словарём, специфические эффективные в данных условиях транс- дисциплинарных коммуникаций дискурсивные практики, понятийно - метафорические системы. Соответственно складываются специфические коммуникативные компетенции участников трансинституционального взаимодействия. Возникают новые формы профессиональной подготовки профессионалов трансинституционального посредничества и варианты карьерного роста "переводчиков" или "транспрофессионалов", обеспечивающих перевод между языками участников инновационного процесса и согласование их интересов. 4.4. Причём изменения в функционировании каждой из описанных спиралей оказывается возможным только в том случае, если, обладая адекватными коммуникативными компетенциями, участники инновационного процесса осуществляют двойную герменевтику. Они должны рефлексировать, с одной стороны, на свою позицию субъектов, погруженных во взаимодействие, а с другой, - на свою же позицию наблюдателей, размещенных вне системы взаимодействия (внутри традиционной монодисциплинарной науки, традиционном бизнесе и политике). 4.5. Критика философии и методологии идеи тройной спирали инновационного развития обращает внимание на эвристическую полезность использованных моделей и их неслучайное появление в языке социологического анализа науки (Т.Шин)8 . Положительной особенностью этой концепции триплекса, по мнению автора, является тенденция к обобщениям, сбалансированная анализом конкретных событий. Идея тройной спирали, возможно, не образует аналитическую модель, но она способствует возникновению серьезной школы социологических исследований с эмпирической и концептуальной актуальностью. Особую значимость эти исследования приобретают в отношение национальных, культурных и локальных особенностей функционирования тройной спирали (занятости, карьерного роста и т.п.). Эту идею, как и идею второго типа производства знаний характеризует "трансверсальность" - смещение локусов производства знаний за рамки и границы научных дисциплин и социальных институтов модерна. Многие критики относят к недостаткам концепций подобного рода неубедительную разработку их исторических предпосылок. Вместе с тем следует отметить, что значимость обнаруженных критиками предшественников трансверсальных форм инновационной деятельности в СССР, США и Японии по сути дела, стала очевидной лишь после и вследствие разработки обсуждаемых концепций. Ссылки 1.Работа выполнена при поддержке РФФИ проект № 10-06-00074а 2. Henry Etzkowitz & Loet Leydesdorff, (2000) The dynamics of innovation: from National Systems and Mode 2 to a Triple Helix of university-industry-government relations, * Research Policy, vol 29, pp 109-123. 3. Gibbons, Michael; Camille Limoges, Helga Nowotny, Simon Schwartzman, Peter Scott, & Martin Trow (1994). The new production of knowledge: the dynamics of science and research in contemporary societies. London: Sage. ISBN 0-8039-7794-8. 4. The 6th Biennial International Triple Helix Conference on University-Industry Government-Links will be held in Singapore from May16-18 , 2007 with the theme "Emerging Models for the Entrepreneurial University: Regional Diversities or Global Convergence". The conference will be organized by National University of Singapore (NUS) Enterprise in Singapore. Надо отметить, что проходят ежегодные международные хеликс конференции.The community of the International Institute of Triple Helix. We provide information about TH VIII Conference, Madrid, 20-22 October 2010. 5. Richard Lewontin. The Triple Helix: Gene, Organism, and Environment, Harvard University Press (2000) ISBN 0-674-00159-1 6. Basarab Nicolescu. Transdisciplinarity as Methodological Framework for Going Beyond the Science-Religion Debate www.metanexus.net/magazine/tabid/68/id/10013/… 7. King L. Why is Separation of the Three Helices Important? Submitted by "www.triplehelixinstitute.org" on Tue, 08/12/2008 - 10:47 The Institute for Triple Helix Innovation 8. Terry Shinn, (2002) The Triple Helix and new production of knowledge: prepackaged thinking on science and technology, Social Studies of Science, Vol 32, pp. 599-614 Обсудить на форуме Конференции Всероссийская научная конференция (с международным участием) «АКТУАЛЬНЫЕ ПРОБЛЕМЫ ЭКОЛОГИИ И ПРИРОДОПОЛЬЗОВАНИЯ» Москва, 21 – 22 апреля 2011 Организаторы: Российский университет дружбы народов, Федеральное агентство по образованию : Секции I. Системная экология (руководитель секции д.б.н., проф. Козлов Ю.П.) II. Экология человека (руководитель секции к.м.н., доц. Родионова О.М.) III. Природопользование (руководитель секции к.т.н., доц. Станис Е.В.) IV. Правовые и экономические основы природопользования (руководитель секции д.х.н., проф. Сидоренко С.Н.) К участию в конференции приглашаются студенты, аспиранты, ученые и специалисты в области природопользования, экологии, безопасности жизнедеятельности и чрезвычайных ситуаций, а также школьники в соавторстве с научными руководителями Концепция создания Международной НКО «Инновационно-Деловое Содружество» (от Юрий Дмитриевич Черепанов) Ручной метод проб и ошибок в социально-экономической сфере России полностью дискредитировал себя в силу непрогнозируемых и неоправданных, с научной точки зрения, издержек, и ведет к деградации а, в конечном итоге, - к хаосу. При этом устаревшие (в плане соответствия современным мировоззренческим представлениям) социально-экономические модели ведущих стран исчерпали потенциал своего развития. Это убедительно показал недавний всеобъемлющий и еще незавершенный мировой кризис. И причиной этого кризиса оказалась усложняющаяся система противоречий разнообразной природы (в том числе, классических - между трудом и капиталом, между возрастающими возможностями и потребностями интеллектуального сообщества и противодействующими интересами адептов вышеупомянутых архаичных социально-экономических моделей и т.п.). В результате эти противоречия трансформируются в глобальную и конфликтную проблематику согласования нематериальных активов с отчуждением результатов интеллектуальной деятельности. По некоторым прогнозам, мы находимся в начале глубокого системного кризиса всей цивилизации. В этих условиях движущей политической силой современности становится созидательный/инновационный, связанный с "экономикой знаний" и постепенно обретающий полноценный политический статус "средний класс" в союзе с другими социальными слоями. В эпоху научно-технической революции наука является ведущей производительной силой глобального характера действия и требует, не в последнюю очередь, применительно к инновационным процессам, эффективного управленческого обеспечения (менеджмента), в том числе со стороны гражданского общества. Заявленный государством инновационно-модернизационный путь развития представляется единственно возможным для России в современных условиях. Будущее страны сегодня определяется тем, как, на какой основе и в какие сроки удастся осуществить ее модернизацию, построить инновационную экономику. Исторический опыт российского народа подтверждает, что эта задача ему по плечу. «Умная» экономика не может развиваться на базе устаревших научных представлений. Система инновационного развития России не может быть реализована без освоения самых передовых естественно-гуманитарных знаний в целях направляемого развития российской цивилизации. Это означает, что возрастает потребность в стратегическом и ситуационном моделировании инновационных процессов, реализуемых на частно-государственной основе Под частно-государственным партнерством подразумевается совокупность средств, механизмов и инструментов социально-экономического и правового взаимодействия субъектов, находящихся в государственной собственности, и в собственности частных юридических и физических лиц.. СОДЕРЖАНИЕ ПРОЕКТА Разработка проекта инновационного развития требует ввести определения ряда понятий как основы построения дальнейших проектных предложений и решений. Под «умной»/инновационной экономической наукой понимается междисциплинарная отрасль передовых знаний, системно исследующая направляемое хозяйственное взаимодействие сколь угодно большого множества индивидуальных, предпринимательских, государственных и общественных хозяйствующих субъектов (включая сложные и высоко технологичные структуры), основанного на согласовании и оптимизации ресурсов, интересов и властных полномочий. Под индустриализацией знаний понимается массовое освоение отечественных, основанных на фундаментальных и иных передовых знаниях, новаций путем системного и синергетического применения инновационно-информационных технологий, технологий искусственного интеллекта, моделирования и т.д. Индустриализация знаний должна обладать современной инфраструктурой, формировать потребительские запросы (как в социально-экономической сфере, так и в виде государственного заказа). Это позволит разрабатывать и продвигать наукоемкие товары к потребителю с минимальными венчурными издержками и рисками, значительно повышать инвестиционную привлекательность инноваций, ускорять процессы повышения конкурентоспособности наукоемкой продукции на глобальных (в том числе на отечественном секторе) рынках. На всех этапах инновационных процессов должны использоваться преимущества международной кооперации, а также возможность частичной конверсии в гражданский сектор экономики существующей в ВПК на протяжении многих десятилетий эффективной инновационной системы В СССР на протяжении многих десятилетий существовала эффективная инновационная система, которая существует и в настоящее время – в России. Наиболее ярким примером одной из многочисленных успешных инноваций является освоение новаций (как отечественного, так и зарубежного происхождения) в плане создания в кратчайшие сроки отечественной атомной бомбы, что изменило стратегию мирового развития на многие десятилетия. . Отправной точкой (точкой роста) инновационного процесса является новация, т.е. совокупность оригинальных наукоемких знаний. Сам инновационный процесс является целостной и сложной системой трансформации новации (как наукоемкого сырья) в конкурентоспособный инновационный товар и его реализации на мировом, а также национальном, рынке. Под инновационной консьюмеризацией (в дальнейшем – консьюмеризация) понимается процесс активного освоения новых потребительских наукоемких рынков с целью извлечения разнообразных выгод, в том числе коммерческого (коммерциализация), социального, экологического и политического характера. Бизнес-моделирование (деловое моделирование) — деятельность по формированию динамических компьютерных моделей организаций, включающая описание деловых объектов (подразделений, должностей, ресурсов, ролей, процессов, операций, информационных систем, носителей информации и т. д.) и указание связей между ними. Требования к формируемым моделям и их соответствующее содержание определяются целями моделирования. Инновационный путь развития для России предполагает создание инновационной индустрии знаний и их глобальную консьюмеризацию на следующих принципах: * Создание национально-глобальной модели экономики как многоальтернативной, многоагентной, многоукладной, мультипликационной, оснащенной передовыми и междисциплинарными знаниями, системы; * Развитие на основе системного, синергетического подхода инновационной среды как средства реализации деятельно-творческих потребностей юридических и физических лиц (далее - агентов), предполагающих их свободу, компетентность и ответственность при принятии и реализации выбранных решений; * Инновационный процесс рассматривается как целостная междисциплинарная и межотраслевая сбалансированная система; * Создание и структурирование «пространства» знаний. Это позволит представлять знания в удобном для совершения над ними операций виде в целях моделирования всех этапов конкурентоспособного и динамичного инновационного процесса, их оптимизации, стандартизации, системного и ускоренного применения передовых знаний, а также гибкого и динамического управления ими и связанными с ними процессами коммерциализации; * Сотрудничество (в том числе, интернациональное), предполагающее партнерские отношения агентов в распределении властных и иных полномочий разнообразной природы и в управлении ими; * Сосуществование и состязательность агентов при равных возможностях (в том числе в доступе к интересующей, актуальной и достоверной информации, дающем возможность прогнозирования и разрешения возникающих противоречий и конфликтов); * Гармонизация интересов национальной безопасности и агентов в условиях открытости глобализирующейся экономики; * Вовлечение на современной информационно-коммуникационной базе экспертного сообщества в принятие научно-выверенных и обоснованных решений, тем самым последовательно реализуя принципы прямой демократии применительно к сфере знаний. Миссия предлагаемой Организации: содействие в развитии инновационной культуры индустрии знаний в целях формирования сложно-системной, высокоскоростной и технологически эффективной конкурентоспособности отечественных наукоемких товаров на мировом и национальном рынках по принципу: лучше больше, быстрее да лучше (этот принцип, однако не распространяется на производство фундаментальных знаний). На наш взгляд, деятельность Организации должна воплощаться в формировании систем поддержки принятия управленческих решений. В цели и задачи Организации входят: * Содействие гармоничному и массовому развитию инновационного человека (см. проект Стратегии инновационного развития России) как свободной, компетентной, ответственной и конкурентоспособной личности, способной сформировать инновационное мировоззрение и способной к его реализации на практике в солидарном партнерстве; * Содействие формированию и развитию социально-экономических потребностей хозяйствующих субъектов и государственного заказа в области инноваций; * Содействие созданию и эффективному развитию инновационно-консьюмеризированной системы России и ее институтов (в том числе технологических платформ Технологическая платформа (см. проект Стратегии инновационного развития России) – это коммуникационный инструмент, направленный на активизацию усилий: по созданию перспективных коммерческих технологий, новых продуктов/услуг, на привлечение дополнительных ресурсов для проведения исследований и разработок на основе участия всех заинтересованных сторон (бизнеса, науки, государства, гражданского общества), направленных также на совершенствование нормативно-правовой базы в области научно-технологического, инновационного развития., инновационных отраслевых бизнес-ассоциаций, финансовых институтов, торговых домов, консорциумных сетей и т.п.); * Содействие в формировании сферы услуг по ресурсному обеспечению инновационных программ и проектов; * Оказание услуг по комплексному моделированию инновационных процессов на основе передовых знаний в рамках реализации Стратегии инновационного развития России, актуализации, правовому сопровождению, структуризации, эффективизации и мультипликации, оптимизации и ускорения эффективных инновационных процессов; * Оказание услуг по профессиональной подготовке инновационных команд; * Содействие в структуризации экспертного сообщества (США в год тратят около 50 млрд. долл. на поддержку работы экспертов при принятии решений) с целью проведения независимых экспертиз на соответствие глобальной конкурентоспособности товаров научного и производственного, а также потребительского назначения; * Проведение PR и GR предлагаемых вариантов решений различных аспектов инновационного развития России; * Проведение конференций, круглых столов, выставок и ярмарок по данной тематике; * Содействие в обеспечении сбалансированного взаимодействия мировых сил разнообразной природы в сфере международной и национальной инновационной безопасности. Данная Концепция основана на системном, междисциплинарном подходе. В соответствие с миссией, целями и задачами Организации будут сформулированы правовая форма и направления деятельности Организации, которые должны трансформироваться в проекты по созданию различных инновационных узлов, предприятий и учреждений. Создание целостной системы развития инноваций на индустриальной основе позволит: * широко использовать передовые знания, в том числе информационные технологии и технологии современного менеджмента, для формирования инновационной среды; * вывести отечественные инновации на глобальный рынок знаний, преодолев тем самым провинциальное мировосприятие; * существенно снизить инновационные издержки, что позволит повысить конкурентоспособность отечественных наукоемких товаров. Ресурсной основой Организации и этих проектов могут стать различного рода частные вложения, в том числе коммерциализированные результаты интеллектуальной деятельности (РИД – см. проект Стратегии инновационного развития России) и иные объекты интеллектуальной собственности. Состав участников экспертного сообщества: мировое сообщество ученых, инженерно-технических работников и бизнесменов по проведению независимых экспертиз отечественных товаров научного и производственного, в том числе, двойного назначения и российской инновационной системы в целом. В случае оценки потребительских товаров основными экспертами будут выступать потребители, т.е. все население, которое будут голосовать национальной валютой. Результаты экспертиз через систему обратных связей будут воздействовать как на модели и саму систему инновационного развития России, так и на субъекты инновационной деятельности. По результатам экспертиз при завершении соответствующих мероприятий (ярмарки, выставки и т.д.) участникам этих мероприятий будут вручаться премии (например, премия "Спроектировано и Сделано в России"), дипломы и призы. Многомерность и мультиагентность инновационных процессов потребует солидарного сотрудничества деятелей российской интеллигенции – научной, инженерно-технической, предпринимательской и гуманитарной – как равноправных и равноответственных субъектов целостного гражданского сообщества, способного создавать и осваивать передовые знания во всех равнозначимых областях человеческой деятельности. Проектом Устава Организации предусматривается создание представительств в г. С.-Петербург и т.д., зарубежных филиалов, проведение ярмарочно-выставочных и других мероприятий и т.п. Организация будет также располагать возможностями создания на основе частно-государственного и иного партнерства инновационных коммерческих и некоммерческих структур (в том числе в партнерстве с Союзом развития наукоградов, РАН, РАЕН и т.п.) разнообразного профиля. Инфраструктура и интеллектуально профессиональная поддержка Организации может быть сформирована с участием Комитета по научно-техническим инновациям и высоким технологиям ТПП РФ. Участники экспертного сообщества (в первую очередь - члены и партнеры Организации) могут вносить проектные и иные предложения по совершенствованию деятельности самой Организации, а также участвовать в их реализации. В состав Попечительского Совета будут входить представители научного и предпринимательского сообществ России и зарубежья, а также высшие руководители государства. Ожидаемые от реализации данного проекта результаты: * Структурирование и создание гармоничной инновационной системы развития России, способной к сбалансированным и цивилизованным (гуманитарно-технократическим) реакциям на глобальные угрозы и вызовы современности; * диверсификация и модернизация социально-экономической и духовно-нравственной жизнедеятельности населения страны; * завоевание Россией передовых позиций в качестве важнейшего и глобального, интернационального партнера по инновационному сотрудничеству и развитию. АЛГОРИТМ РЕАЛИЗАЦИИ ДАННОГО ПРОЕКТА * Формирование организационного комитета предлагаемой общественной структуры, утверждение основных положений проекта и декларации, а также данного алгоритма реализации проекта. * Организация GR и PR Концепции (в том числе в Интернет сообществе) с привлечением Союза развития наукоградов, РАН, РАЕН и т.д. * Проведение Учредительного съезда НКО. * Формирование разнообразной ресурсной базы. * Формирование инновационно-венчурных команд управления проектами и начало их деятельности в соответствии с бизнес-проектами, подготовленными и реализуемыми этими командами на основе модельных и иных решений. * Партнерское взаимодействие с государством, бизнесом и научным сообществом на основе актуализации властных и иных ресурсов и полномочий. Примечания Примечание 4. При разработке данного проекта были использованы: проект Стратегии инновационного развития России, Концепция управления конкурентоспособностью отечественной наукоемкой продукции (разработана Ю.Д..Черепановым в 1995-2005 гг.), Проекты и риски будущего: Концепции, модели, инструменты, прогнозы (Акаев А.А., Коротаев А.В., Малинецкий Г.Г., Малков С.Ю.) и другие материалы. Развитие территорий и проблема прогноза развития общества Стрельников Александр Иванович Прошедшее 03.11.04 заседание Круглого стола PPark и состоявшиеся там дискуссии подвигли меня к критическому разбору обсуждавшейся триады «Наука-бизнес-власть» в связи с необходимостью выработать ЯЗЫК общения разно-устремлённых компонент этой триады, каждый из которых не является монолитным. Первоначальный замысел предполагаемого мною несостоявшегося сообщения был ориентирован на аспект неоднородности даже узкой группы «градостроителей», которых в контексте этой триады следует поставить в угол «науки». Градостроители – разнородные специалисты прикладной отрасли, в нашей стране подготавливающей деятельность строительного комплекса. За рубежом понятие урбанист шире – оно включает также научные и научно-практические проблемы управления территориями, также бизнес-аспект реализации территориальных проектов. Предмет деятельности наших градостроителей за рубежом относят к разделу «физического планирования». Основной контингент градостроителей – ведущая группа архитекторы (планировщики и объёмщики – розмыслы и зодчие); инженеры по различным подсистемам (транспорт городской и внешний, инженерия, подготовка территории); экономисты типа демографов и по типам застройки; экологи и, естественно, менеджеры, которые постепенно переходят на первые роли, пополняясь преимущественно из архитекторов. За рубежом ведущим является менеджер из числа экономистов или юристов. Обладая разным исходным базовым образованием, соответственно, различаясь точками зрения на проблему, такие коллективы вынуждены вырабатывать общее решение. Объективно нельзя требовать, чтобы каждый смежник обладал всей глубиной знаний партнёров. Учитывая, что вклад каждого специалиста может оказаться критически узловым в принятии решения, необходимо найти инструмент показа/доказательства, доступный для расширенного круга партнёров. В сфере транспорта удалось разработать графическое отображение основных коммуникационных свойств, вызывающих понимание партнёров на основе ассоциаций. Это разнообразные картограммы потоков (напряжённость работы транспортной сети), изолинии доступности (ценность фрагментов территории и дефициты обслуживания или каких-либо видов деятельности на территории), тренды, отражающие динамику развития территории. Я предполагал продемонстрировать эти свойства сообществу PPark на примере анализа процессов, происходивших в момент объединения Берлина с добавлением иллюстраций, характеризующих территорию Москвы. Итак, даже узкая группа градостроителей оказывается неоднородной и нуждается в выработке языка общения. Но можно распространить эту проблему и на остальные углы триады. В первом приближении представляется, что в угле науки следует выделить группы сопровождения, поддерживающие интересы бизнеса или власти. Более того, можно утверждать, что в диалоге бизнеса с властью представители науки по заказу обеспечивают необходимые целевые доказательства. Можно, конечно, допустить, что существуют отдельные личности или научные коллективы, имеющие собственную позицию относительно деятельности бизнеса или власти. Как правило, это оппозиция, легитимно не подключаемая к диалогу. За рубежом Европейский Союз Урбанистов (ISOCARP, например) имеет коллективный договор (конвенцию); суть сводится к провозглашению тезиса, что урбанисты выступают в роли адвокатов, отстаивающих интересы территориального сообщества (населения, прежде всего). В своей практической деятельности урбанисты берут обязательство не разглашать часть интеллектуальных знаний, способных привести к спекулятивному росту цен на рынке земель (принцип – не навреди). Итак, будем различать деятелей науки, ангажированных на сопровождении интересов бизнеса или власти, и независимых экспертов (при всей внутренней разнородности представляемых теми и другими знаний). Не будучи привлекаемыми (кроме официальных экспертиз) к диалогу, независимые эксперты вынуждены обращаться в СМИ или, в крайнем случае, в суды (что в нашей стране условно с натяжкой можно отнести к элементам власти). Перейдём в угол бизнеса. Мне лучше известен специфический вид бизнеса, связанный с развитием территорий, – это Строительный Комплекс. В нашей стране, начиная с эпохи индустриализации, это стала самодостаточная отрасль, имеющая свои собственные цели, не обязательно адекватные потребности места. Стройкомплекс вынужден прибегать к услугам институтов градостроительства для обоснования локальной потребности, разработке технической документации и совместно (в альянсе) с местной администрацией проходя нормативно необходимые экспертизы и согласования. Избирательно инвестируя лишь объекты, приносящие доход по завершении строительства, стройкомплекс пользуется местной инфраструктурой, забота о поддержании которой – дело местных органов власти. Последствия, в частности, отдалённые не обременяют строителей. В этом один из конфликтов сегодняшнего состояния строительного дела и одна из причин сверхдохода. Оппозиционные эксперты (не привлекаемые к обсуждению) взывают к общественности, пытаясь лоббировать интересы локального сообщества, но, поскольку пресса также имеет черты бизнеса, это вопиение в пустыне. Таким образом, видим, что, по крайней мере, часть бизнеса активно расходует территориальный ресурс местного сообщества (и последующих поколений) в интересах краткосрочной экономической эффективности (наживы). Возможно, и в других секторах бизнеса картина подобна этой. Заглянем в угол власти. Бизнес принуждён согласовывать свою деятельность с представителями власти. Наверное, правильно различать органы власти по отраслям (министерства) и по территориям (муниципалитеты). Министерства заинтересованы в развитии своей отрасли; если инновация может дать эффект вне круга забот министерства, то поддержки не будет. Так, в системе метрополитена не может родиться настоящий скоростной трамвай или монорельс. Так, Коммунальное Хозяйство оставило в своём ведении лишь «прибыльные» занятия (бани, прачечные, кладбища/крематории, до поры до времени гостиницы) и стремительно избавилось от городского транспорта. Ещё печальнее ситуация с муниципалитетами. Управляя территорией в своих административных границах, этот вид власти игнорирует проблемы соседей, «спихивая» на них и разрешение собственных проблем. К примеру, две администрации Москвы и Московской области, принадлежа к тому же к разным субъектам Федерации, заказывают проекты лишь для «подведомственной» территории, не располагая сведениями о проблемах соседей и, по возможности, развивая свою территорию за счёт ресурсов соседей или поддерживая тех бизнесменов, которые ориентированы на привлечение ресурсов соседей. Кроме того, органы власти представлены депутатами и чиновниками, действующими в пределах своего круга полномочий, срока избрания/назначения и границ управления. По этой причине управление территориями в целом эффективно лишь локально и только на короткий срок, для последующих же поколений остаются исчерпанные ресурсы. Подводя итог, приглашаю оппонентов обсудить стратификацию «науки» в этой триаде по признаку ангажированности интересами «бизнеса» или «власти». Если же ангажированность науки объединяет партнёров бизнес-власть, то это уже признаки монополии, где диалог вообще отсутствует или носит внутрикорпоративный характер. Таково положение альянса строительного комплекса с проектными коллективами по отношению к жителям территорий. Мне кажется, что простая (плоская) триада должна быть, как минимум, структурирована или превращена в объёмную фигуру. Склонен считать сообщество, к которому я обращаюсь, группой/клубом независимых экспертов, поскольку был объявлен ориентир – конструирование (а не только предвидение) будущего. P.S. Автор - Бывший член Исполкома Союза Урбанистов СССР, Бывший член Исполкома «Европейского Гражданского Форума (Российская ветвь)», Бывший зам.председателя Совета территориального общественного самоуправления «Кутузовский 30», Эксперт ООН (UNDP – transport planner)